Jailbait
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A Gift for hack7oriole on Deviant art thanks for 1000 views!  Ritsuka is Jailbait...what will Soubi do about it...


Title: Jailbait

Rating: M

Couple: Soubi x Ritsuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless

Author: Thieving Thief

Beta: Saphire Jasmine

A/N: This is a gift Fic for hack7oriole on Deviant Art Thanks for 1000 Views!

Ritsuka took a deep breath as he stood in front of Soubi's apartment door. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding. He took a step away from the door and sank down onto the first stair. _'What am I going to do?'_ he questioned himself _'What do I say? Soubi I'm 16 now and I want to sleep with you? I can't say that!' _He buried his head in his hands as he sat there on the step. He took another deep breath. _'I can at least go in there.'_ Ritsuka stood and turned to the door again only to find the door open with Soubi leaning against the door frame.

"I heard you come up the stairs…" Soubi stated plainly walking back into the apartment. Ritsuka followed him through the open door and then closed it behind him. Ritsuka watched as Soubi went to back to his art easel, pulled up his hair, and picked up the paintbrush.

"So is uh…Kio around?" Ritsuka asked softly a plan formulating in his head.

"No, he went out with some friends a while ago." Soubi said drawing the line of a butterflies' wing on the canvas.

"Will he be back anytime soon?"

"I doubt it." Soubi smirked "by friends I meant Youji and Natsuo. They saw the theme park advertisement and wanted to go. I volunteered Kio to take them." Soubi stopped his painting again and turned to look at an obviously nervous Ritsuka. "What's wrong Ritsuka? You're acting strange." Ritsuka's ears flattened atop his head and he looked down at the floor.

"Nothing's wrong…" he muttered "I just…"

"Just what Ritsuka?" Soubi stood and came closer.

"I…um…I'm sixteen now Soubi…and I…I really like you and I…I want you."

"You want me?" Soubi smiled and scooped Ritsuka up in his arms. "Let's sit down and talk about this." He said softly. "I can tell you're nervous talking about it and I don't want you to be." Soubi slid Ritsuka onto the couch and calmly sat beside him. "So…I've gathered the gist of what you're saying Ritsuka… You're older now and you're ready for more than just kisses, am I right?" Ritsuka nodded and scooted himself a little closer so that his leg was touching Soubi's. "Well I hate to break it to you but I can't give you much more than that….our age gap causes problems in that area."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka looked up at him confused…what on earth was Soubi talking about?

"I mean that you are what people would call Jailbait." Soubi sighed and chuckled a little.

"Jailbait?" Ritsuka tilted his head to the side, "I still don't understand."

"It's against the law for me to be with you because of our age gap. If I started sleeping with you before you turn eighteen they could throw me in jail. There are a few people out there that would rather see me in jail than to be with you, Ritsuka, and they'd call the police. Like your mother, if she ever found out do you think she would hesitate?"

"No, she wouldn't" Ritsuka sighed "But I still want…I still want to…" Soubi looked at him sadly and sighed.

"I can give you a little more than kisses but not a lot and we have to keep it as discreet as possible." Soubi leaned over and caught Ritsuka's lips with his own, moving his lips softly over the still ones of Ritsuka. He let his fingers slide up Ritsuka's neck and into his raven colored hair. Ritsuka picked himself up and moved into Soubi's lap straddling his legs and wrapping his skinny arms around Soubi's broad shoulders. Soubi still kissed him softly as his other hand worked itself to the small of Ritsuka's back. Soubi gently pressed his kiss further by running his tongue across Ritsuka's bottom lip. The teen moaned softly as he allowed Soubi's tongue into his mouth. Ritsuka loved this…kissing Soubi every time it was like a new feeling that ran up his spine and made him shiver. Soubi's kisses were like magic. Ritsuka slid himself closer to Soubi so that their chests touched as they kissed. Ritsuka felt Soubi slide his hand across his face cupping his cheek in a soft hand. Their kiss broke softly and Soubi spoke in a voice even softer.

"Ritsuka, I love you" His nuzzled his face into Ritsuka's, "Come on let's go to my bedroom." Soubi stood and grabbed Ritsuka's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Ritsuka slid himself into the middle of the bed and watched as Soubi removed his shirt and socks and climbed into the bed beside him. He found himself staring at Soubi's exposed chest, something he had only seen briefly before. He lifted a hand and placed it gently over Soubi's heart. He could feel the heat from his skin and the beating of his heart beneath it. Ritsuka bravely moved his face closer and began to kiss the chest on which his hand rested. He head Soubi gasp at the unexpected contact and found that he enjoyed the sound. He kissed his way up to Soubi's lips and brushed them lightly with his own. Suddenly Ritsuka found that he was feeling odd, not know what this feeling was he had only one place to turn to.

"Soubi," Ritsuka asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"It feels like my whole body is excited….it's all tingly and…" Ritsuka blushed suddenly and turned away not finishing his sentence.

"And what?" Soubi asked softly still recovering from Ritsuka's light kisses.

"And…It's hard…" Ritsuka choked out.

"What is?" Soubi asked completely oblivious

"This…" Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's hand and placed it over his crotch.

"Oh…" Soubi muttered softly removing his hand and scooping Ritsuka up into a hug. "That's supposed to happen."

"Well I know that!" Ritsuka said frustrated "I just…"

"Don't know what to do now?" Soubi guessed

"Yeah…" Ritsuka hung his head again.

"I can help if you want me to Ritsuka…but I won't do anything unless you ask."

"You mean sex?" the teen asked startled.

"No…well not really but…its close." Soubi muttered "Do you want me to or not?"

Ritsuka stopped and thought for a minute…this is what he came here for wasn't it…to get….sexual attention from Soubi. Isn't this what he wanted? _'Yes'_, ha answered himself, _'But I never thought it'd be like this'_. "Yes, I want you to." Ritsuka said firmly

"Alright then," Soubi took a deep breath and took off his glasses. "Take off your clothes Ritsuka…" Ritsuka shook a little as he did as he was told. He was nervous but excited all at once. Once he was naked he settled down in the middle of Soubi's bed and let Soubi hover on top of him. Soubi leaned down and stole yet another sweet kiss from Ritsuka before he set himself to work.

He ran a finger down from Ritsuka's collar bone all the way down to the young man's weeping erection. Ritsuka shivered as Soubi touched him like he never had before. Soubi's mouth came next starting from Ritsuka's own mouth and tracing the path his finger took. Soubi kissed down his neck and sucked at the collar bone. His tongue traced over his nipples making him arch up a little at the sensation. Soubi's lips continued their way down across his stomach making the butterflies beneath its surface flutter even faster than before. His lips first went around his length before finally reaching it. The kisses started at the base and worked their way slowly up until they closed around the tip. Soubi gently started to suck at it and carefully he moved his mouth down taking nearly all of Ritsuka's length into his mouth. Ritsuka fought to keep himself quiet but he was unable to keep in a small moan.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka tangled his fingers into Soubi's hair as Soubi began to suck harder. "Ahh…Soubi..." Ritsuka moaned a little more as Soubi's tongue swirled around the tip as he sucked. "Soubi…Soubi…" Ritsuka chanted as Soubi pleased him. "Soubi!" Ritsuka screamed as he came his hips held still by Soubi's strong hands and his fingers knotted into thin hair as his body tensed. "Ahhh Soubi…" Ritsuka whispered letting his body relax and his fingers release Soubi's hair. "Soubi…"

"Ritsuka," Soubi brushed the teens hair back from his face and kissed him deeply. Soubi reached down and grabbed his shirt from the floor. "put this on to sleep in, Kio will be back soon…it'll be fun to make him think we did more than we did….he tends to spaz out over things involving you."

"It's because he loves you." Ritsuka muttered pulling Soubi's shirt on over his head. "You really shouldn't tease him like that without giving him anything."

"What are you getting at Ritsuka?"

"Well, since I'm Jailbait…maybe you should try sleeping with him once or twice." Soubi sighed and reached for Ritsuka's chin. He pulled his Ritsuka's face up and made his teenage lover look at him.

"No, I love you Ritsuka even if you are jailbait and I can wait a couple more years until you aren't." With that Soubi gave him a kiss and went back to the living room to his painting.

THANKS FOR 1000 PAGEVIEWS DEVIANT ART! CONGRATS HACK7ORIOLE!


End file.
